Wish Want Need
by CruelandUnusual
Summary: LL: You have the key to my heart. May I please have it back?


*Author's Note:  I don't own Gilmore Girls but I do own Riley, Shane, and Lizzie.  I hope you like the story. Wish Want Need 

**          Lorelai Gilmore arrived home after a long day at work.  Riley and Rory, her two wonderful daughters, were in the living room studying for tomorrow's biology test.  Lorelai walked in her caffeine deprived state and collapsed on the couch.**

**"How come you didn't stop at Luke's mom?"**

**"I was too tired sweetie."**

**"I'll go get you some coffee if you want me to."**

**"Will you?"**

**"Sure."**

**          Riley put her biology book down on the coffee table and left the house.  Five minutes later Riley arrived at Luke's and put on her best smile.  To say that Riley got a shock when she entered that diner would be an understatement.  There sitting at the counter was Nicole, Luke's girlfriend.  Riley now realized why Lorelai didn't come here after work.  She waved at Nicole and turned toward Luke.**

**"Hey Luke."**

**"Hi.  Coffee?"**

**"Sure."**

**"How many cups?"**

**"Umm . . . . let's see.  Rory and I are having a cram session tonight so three for Rory, three for me and three for my mom."**

**"You and Rory can have some but not Lorelai.  It'll kill her."**

**"Luke, shouldn't you be restricting me and Rory since we're younger?  Okay forget I said that.  Hey listen when you're done, can I talk to you?"**

**"Sure."**

**          Riley went around the counter and into the back.  Ten minutes later Luke joined her in the back as well.  Riley started to say something but stopped.  She didn't know how to word it and Luke could tell.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"I need to ask you something."**

**"Shoot."**

**"The last time Nicole was here, was mom uncomfortable or mad?"**

**"Not toward me.  I mean she did seem annoyed."**

**"Annoyed how?  Like did she ignore you or Nicole?"**

**"I don't think she likes Nicole very much."**

**"Why do you say that?"**

**"She's never around when Nicole is.  I mean she doesn't even come and annoy me for coffee."**

**"Lucas Danes, are you saying that you miss my mother?"**

**"No.  That's not what I mean."**

**"Yeah . . . . right.  I'm gonna go now and let you get back to Nicole."**

**"Wait . . . take this to Lorelai.  It's for all three of you."**

**"Okay."**

**          Riley went back to the front opening the envelope that Luke had given her.  It was a wedding invitation.  She placed the invitation back into the envelope and grabbed the coffee on the counter leaving Luke's Diner.  On the way home Riley thought about what Luke told her and how her mother acted earlier that day.  When she got home, she gave her mother her coffee and the invitation.  Lorelai gulped her coffee down.  She was already on her second one when she opened the envelope.  Reading the contents of it made her eyes bug out a little.  She almost spit out her precious elixir. **

**"Luke is getting married?!!"**

**          Smiling to herself Riley signaled Rory to follow her.  Rory met up with her sister in the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee.  Riley led Rory into their room across the kitchen.  Rory sat down on her bed as Riley shut the door making sure their mother couldn't hear them.  Riley sat on her own bed in front of her sister.**

**"I know why mom didn't go to Luke's."**

**"So do I.  She was tired."**

**"No Rory.  She was lying.  Guess who's back?"**

**"Judging by mom's outburst, Nicole?"**

**"Ding ding ding.  You win."**

**"So?"**

**"Think about it Ror.  Mom doesn't go to Luke's, the coffee god, because of Nicole and then she just practically screamed when she found out that Luke was getting married."**

**"Are you saying that Mom likes Luke?"**

**"Love is more like it."**

**"Mom is in love with Luke?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Proof please?"**

**"Just watch.  Ask mom to go to Luke's with us.  See what she says."**

**"Fine.  Let's go say good night."**

**"Change first.  I don't want her suspecting anything."**

**"Okay."**

**          Rory and Riley changed into their pajamas.  Both were wearing blue drawstring shorts but Rory had a purple spaghetti string shirt and Riley had a yellow one.  The girls went back to the kitchen to finish their coffee.  Thirty seconds later they went looking for Lorelai.  She wasn't in the living room so they went to go look upstairs.  Riley went straight to her mom's room but Rory made a pit stop at the bathroom.  Riley went into her room only to find her buried under her blankets.**

**"Mom?"**

**"What is it sweetie?"**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"I'm tired honey."**

**"And?"**

**"And what?"**

**"You can't lie to me Mom.  What else is bothering you?"**

**"I just have to get used to the idea of Luke being a married man."**

**"I was waiting for that one."**

**"Oh my god."**

**          Lorelai broke into fits of sobs.  Riley uncovered her and pulled Lorelai into a sitting position.  She hugged her mother, who automatically hugged her back.  A few minutes later Rory appeared in the doorway with a puzzled look on her face.  Riley saw the confusion on her sister's face.  **

**"Go get Luke."**

**"What?  Why?"**

**"Go!"**

**"Why's mom crying?  Why do I have to get Luke?"**

**"Don't argue with me just go!"**

**          Rory sighed and trudged back down the stairs.  She grabbed her robe and went walking toward Luke's.  Five minutes later she found herself throwing rocks at his window screaming his name loud enough for the whole town of Stars Hollow to hear.  A couple minutes later a light turned on and a head poked out of the window.**

**"What the hell is going on down there?!"**

**"Luke!  It's me!"**

**"Rory?!  What's going on?!  You can't possibly want or expect to get more coffee!"**

**"It has nothing to do with coffee however tempting that may be!  It's mom!"**

**"Lorelai?!  What about her?!"**

**"She needs you!"**

**"Rory, can't it wait?!"**

**"No!  She's at home right now crying on Riley's shoulder!"**

**"Why?!"**

**"I don't know!  Normally I wouldn't come calling when she cries cuz you know how she can be!"**

**"Obviously!"**

**"Something's really bugging her!  She was sobbing Luke!"**

**"Alright I'm coming down!  Hold on minute!"**

**"Make it thirty seconds!  It's freezing out here!"**

**          Luke disappeared back through the window and within a minute appeared outside the front door.  Luke and Rory began walking to the house.  Halfway there Luke broke the silence.**

**"Did she say anything?"**

**"About?"**

**"The wedding?"**

**"She yelled."**

**"What do you mean she yelled?"**

**"She yelled and I quote, "Luke is getting married?!!""**

**"I guess she took it hard."**

**"Luke, she's not like that.  Maybe it triggered something inside her."**

**"Did she say anything when she started to cry?"**

**"I don't know.  You'll have to ask Riley."**

**"I will."**

**          Luke and Rory arrived at the house and both went up the stairs.   Luke went into Lorelai's bedroom.  As soon as he entered the room, Riley and Luke switched places.  Lorelai hugged Luke even tighter than she did Riley.  **

**"It's okay Lorelai.  Shh . . . ."**

**          Luke stroked her hair rocking her gently trying to calm her down.  Riley and Rory went downstairs to their room and got their things ready for school the next day.  The girls sat down on their own beds and waited for Luke to come in.  Thirty minutes later Luke tapped on the door to get the girls attention.  They waved him in and he took a seat on Riley's bed.**

**"How is she?"**

**"She's asleep.  Did she tell you anything when you were hugging her?"**

**"Yeah, but I think she should tell you not me."**

**"You know she won't."**

**"We'll make her Rory.  It has to come out."**

**"You know?"**

**"No Luke, but I know she won't tell you.  Lorelai Gilmore II has too much pride."**

**"That she does."**

**"Listen, in the morning tell her not to go to work and to come see me at the diner.  I want to talk to her."**

**"Okay Luke."**

**"Night girls."**

**"Night."**

**"Night."**

**          Luke left the Gilmore house and walked backed to the diner.  He couldn't get Lorelai's behavior out of his mind.  Riley and Rory were undoing their beds when the light bulb turned on in Rory's head.**

**"Shouldn't we sleep upstairs in case mom wakes up in the middle of the night and starts to cry again?"**

**"If we sleep in her room, we'll never get up on time for school.  We'll just sleep with our door open."**

**"Okay."**

**          Riley and Rory went to bed at midnight that night.  They woke up at six the next morning to get ready for school.  Once they were dressed in their Chilton uniforms they crept up the stairs to check on their mother.  They slowly opened the door their mother's room to find her putting on make up and getting dressed for work.  Riley spoke up first.**

**"Morning mom."**

**"Morning mini-me."**

**"Want to go to Luke's?"**

**"I have to be at the inn early today sorry."**

**"Well that's too bad you still have to go."**

**"Why?"**

**"Luke said not to go to work and to go to the diner because he wants to talk to you."**

**"Why?"**

**"Mom, what do you remember of last night?"**

**"I went to bed Rory.  Yes I'll admit I was a little sad but . . . ."**

**"Mom, do you not remember what you told me or that Luke was here?"**

**"I know what I told you but Luke was here?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Uh . . . what happened exactly?"**

**"Nothing mom.  You started to cry and Riley was hugging you.  She told me to go get Luke, he came to the house and hugged you until you fell asleep."**

**"Fine.  I'll go just to say thank you."**

**"Good.  You're not going to work."**

**"Riley . . . ."**

**"Mom, no work.  Rory or I will call you to make sure okay?  Go rent some movies and buy some junk food.  Have a movie day."**

**"It's no fun without you guys."**

**"Mom, it's Friday so you might as well have a good day before your horrible night."**

**"Yeah.  We'll have a movie night tomorrow ok?  We'll watch Willy Wonka."**

**"Okay!  Let's go to Luke's."**

**          Rory, Lorelai, and Riley headed to Luke's.  The three arrived and sat at the counter.  Luke gave them all coffee and went into the kitchen to make them their pancakes.  Ten minutes later Luke reappeared in the front with three plates of pancakes.  The girls gobbled them down quickly.  Rory and Riley left for school in their new car that their grandparents had given them leaving Lorelai by herself with Luke.  Lorelai drank her coffee and waited until the majority of the customers were gone.**

**"Hey Luke?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Thank you."**

**"For?"**

**"Yesterday."**

**"Oh.  No problem.  What was bothering you?"**

**"Oh you know . . . stuff."**

**"What kind of stuff?"**

**"Well it's a mixture of things really."**

**"I'm listening."**

**"It mainly has to do with . . . ."**

**"Hey Luke."**

**          Lorelai had trailed off when she saw Nicole come from upstairs.  She felt a little twinge in her heart but dismissed it.  Tears threatened to spill from her eyes.  She averted her gaze and turned around in her stool to leave.  Lorelai grabbed her purse and headed for the door.  Luke looked back to her and called out.**

**"Lorelai?  Where ya goin?"**

**"Home."**

**"Are you okay?"**

**"Peachy."**

**"Lorelai?"**

**"Yes Nicole?"**

**"Could you come shopping with me to help me pick out a wedding dress?"**

**"Oh . . . I'm sorry Nicole but I can't.  I have a lot of things going on a the inn and . . ."**

**"Didn't the girls tell you not to go to work?"**

**"Yes Luke they did but I don't have a choice.  I have two weddings and three birthday parties to verify and a wedding and two of those parties are happening tomorrow.  I have to go work."**

**"Okay."**

**"Bye Luke."**

**"Bye."**

**"Oh by the way I can't come to your wedding."**

**"WHAT?!!"**

**          Lorelai left the diner but not before Luke noticed a tear roll down her cheek.  He went after her determined to understand why Lorelai was acting the way she was.  Luke caught up with her halfway to her house.  He grabbed her arm turning her around.**

**"Leave me alone Luke!"**

**"Lorelai, what's going on?"**

**"Nothing okay!  Just leave me alone!"**

**"Lorelai!!"**

**"What?!!"**

**"Why aren't you coming to my wedding?"**

**"I just can't."**

**"I need you there."**

**"I can't Luke."**

**          Luke pulled Lorelai into a hug.  At first Lorelai resisted trying to pull away from him but when she realized his strength was too great she allowed herself to be hugged.**

**"Don't cry Lor."**

**"I can't help it."**

**"Give me one reason you can't go."**

**"I can give you a million reasons."**

**"All I'm asking for is one."**

**"I don't want to lose you."**

**          Lorelai detached herself from Luke and went the rest of the way home.  She ran upstairs and cried herself to sleep.  Luke went back to the diner very confused but determined to make Lorelai feel better and hopefully change her mind about the wedding.**

***Chilton***

**          Rory and Riley were sitting in their second period classes thinking about their mother and what they could do.  After their fourth class they met up at Riley's locker for lunch where Riley was talking to their best friends Shane and Lizzie who were twin sisters.**

**"Hey guys."**

**"Hey."**

**"Hi."**

**"Hey sis.  Have you talked to mom?"**

"I called her after third period but there was no answer.  I called the inn but Michel in his 'polite' way said she didn't show up."

**"I wonder if she talked to Luke."**

**"I don't know.  We could call him."**

**"Nah . . . . he's busy with the diner and a wedding."**

**"True.  Come on let's get lunch."**

**"Wait a second.  So what do you think of the idea Riley?"**

**"What idea Lizzie?"**

**"Ror, Lizzie proposed that we have a sleep over either at their house or ours.  It's been a while since we had one and since we have a week vacation what's more fun than spending your vacation with the two most wackiest people we know?"**

**"True.  I'm in.  So where's it gonna happen?"**

**"I say we have it at our house that way we can keep an eye on mom."**

**"Good point."**

**"Great.  So we'll hang out all week and . . . . ."**

**"Wait a second Shane.  Riley, when is Luke's wedding?"**

**"I don't know.  I forgot what it said on the invitation but it can't be next week.  It's too soon."**

**"It's Nicole we're talking about."**

**"Oh . . . . duh."**

**"What about this?  After school, we'll go to Luke's and work out every detail."**

**"You and Shane have early dismissal which means you'd have to wait for me and Rory to get out."**

**"No we don't.  Riley and I can take her and Rory's car and when school lets out you and Rory can take our car."**

**"Is that okay Rory?"**

**"It's perfect."**

**"Okay then.  Shane keys?"**

**"Here."**

**"Keys Riley?"**

**"Here."**

**          The lunch bell sounded for the kids to go to fifth period.  Shane and Rory took off in the same direction, as did Lizzie and Riley.  An hour later Riley and Shane were on their way to Stars Hollow.  Upon arriving they pulled into Luke's and went inside.  The bell on the door caused Luke to look up.  When he saw Riley, his expression immediately hardened.**

"Hey Luke."

**"Hey.  Which one is that?"**

**"This is Shane.  Remember Luke I told you how to tell the difference?  Shane has a freckle on her cheek but Lizzie doesn't?"**

**"Right."**

**"Luke, what's up?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"What's going on?"**

**"It's your mother."**

**"Is she okay?"**

**"Physically yeah but not emotionally."**

**"Oh.  We'll talk about it when Rory gets here that way you don't have to repeat yourself.  Coffee?"**

**"Sure.  You want some Shane?"**

**"Yes please."**

**"When's the wedding?"**

**"Didn't you read the invitation?"**

**"Yes but I don't remember."**

**"Next week."**

**"Already?"**

**"Well we've been engaged for like five months and she said she has everything planned out so yeah."**

**"Wow.  What day and time?"**

**"Thursday at 6pm."**

**"And you're just now telling us about the wedding?"**

**"What are you talking about?  You guys know."**

**"Since yesterday!"**

**"I didn't say anything sooner because of Lorelai."**

**"Why because of her?"**

**"I knew how'd she react."**

**          The look in Luke's eyes gave it all away.  Riley was very intelligent when it came to reading people's faces.  She knew something had gone down and she was going to find out.**

**"She told you something."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"This morning.  You talked to her didn't you?  You wanted her to tell you what happened and she did."**

**"Yeah so?"**

**"Luke!"**

**"What?"**

**"Why didn't you go after her?!"**

**"You're too smart for your own good."**

**"Answer me."**

**"I thought you said you didn't want to talk about this until Rory was here?"**

**"Don't avoid the question Luke."   **

**"I don't know."**

**"What did she tell you?"**

**"She told me that she didn't want to lose me."**

**"You let her walk away didn't you?"**

**"I know I shouldn't have but I didn't know what to say."**

**"She just doesn't want to lose her best friend Luke."**

**"Riley, she's not gonna lose me."**

**"Don't tell me that.  Tell her that."**

**"I can't leave the diner."**

**"Yes you can.  Jess won't blow it up or anything."**

**"Fine.  Jess, watch the diner."**

**"Okay."**

**          Luke left the diner and went to the Gilmore house.  Jess went behind the counter and served the girls some more coffee.   After two hours Shane and Riley had everything planned out.  Lizzie and Rory walked in the diner and were filled in on everything.  Shane and Lizzie left back to Hartford to get their stuff.  Riley filled Rory in on what she and Luke had talked about.  Fifteen minutes later Luke walked into the diner with a fresh looking Lorelai.  Lorelai sat in between her two daughters.   Jess poured her a cup of coffee.**

**"Hey mom."**

**"Hey Riley."**

**"How are you?"**

**"I'm fine now."**

**"Did he tell you when _it _was?"**

**"Yeah.  I've never been so shocked in my life."**

**"Mom?  Shane and Lizzie are gonna spend all next week with me you and Riley.  They're gonna be here in Stars Hollow after tonight's dinner."**

**"Oh crap!  Come on girls let's go.  You know how grandma gets when we're late."**

**"But we're always late mom."**

**"Shut up Ror."**

**          Lorelai and her two daughters left the diner in the girls' car.  They got dressed in a record hour.  The two sisters allowed their mother to drive their car to Hartford.  An hour later they were standing on the front porch.**

**"Ring the bell mom."**

**"I am Riley.  My finger is just frozen but moving very slowly."**

**"Mom maybe this will help.  After this dinner we will have a movie night with lots of junk food and coffee."**

**          Lorelai's finger automatically went for the doorbell.  Emily let them in and they talked in the den.  After a few minutes they went into the dining room to eat.  An hour later they went home but not before stopping by the video store for Willy Wonka and Grease and Doose's for junk food.  Just as the three women changed into more comfortable clothes the front door opened and in came the twin girls and all their junk.  They put their stuff in the girls' room and changed as well.  Fifteen minutes later Lorelai had already downed half the coffee as they started their first movie:  Willy Wonka.**

**"Mom!  That coffee was for all of us."**

**"Let it go Rory.  She needs more than we do."**

**          Shane, Lizzie, and Rory sat on the floor in front of the sofa while Riley and Lorelai sat on the couch.  Two hours later they started watching Grease.  Halfway through the movie Lizzie and Rory fell asleep.  Not too long afterwards Shane fell asleep as well.  Lorelai and Riley watched the whole thing.  Toward the end Lorelai got excited when the big dance number began.  She listened to the words and when the chorus came she lost it.  Tears spilled down her cheeks as the startling realization finally dawned on her.  Riley thought she heard a noise but when she turned to her mother she was sure of it.**

**"Mom?  What's wrong?"**

**          Lorelai didn't answer but only leaned toward Riley.  Riley embraced her and planted a kiss on her head.  After a few minutes Riley moved away and stood up careful not to step on her sister or friends.  She quickly turned off the T.V. and VCR before going back to Lorelai.  Riley pulled Lorelai up off of the couch and led her upstairs.  Lorelai laid down on her bed and Riley laid down with her.  She rested her head on Riley's shoulder.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"I love him."**

**"Who?"**

**"Luke."**

**"Tell me something I don't already know."**

**"You knew?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Why didn't you tell me?"**

**"One, you wouldn't have believed me and you would have told me that I was crazy and two it's something you have to see and figure out for yourself."**

**"Rats."**

**"Tell him Mom."**

**"Tell who what?"**

**"Tell Luke that you love him."**

**"I can't!"**

**"Why not?"**

**"Hello?  He's getting married in less than a week."**

**"You have to quit living your life on what ifs or what could have beens.  If you don't tell him, not only will he marry a bitch but you'll never know what could have come of it."**

**"You're right about her being a bitch."**

**"Mom."**

**"Okay!  Okay!  You're right about everything else too.  I'll tell him but in my own time and in my own way."**

**"You don't have a lot of time left so make the best of it."**

**"I will.  Let's get some sleep.**

**          Riley and Lorelai fell asleep in her bed.  The next morning they woke up due to Lorelai's pig alarm.  The two went downstairs to find the girls still asleep.  Lorelai scribbled a note for them and took off to Luke's for breakfast with Riley.  Once they arrived Luke gave them coffee and took their orders.  Thirty minutes later in the middle of their breakfast, Rory, Shane, and Lizzie walked into Luke's and joined them.  The three girls were eating their meals when Lorelai left for work.  Riley decided to take a chance.**

**"Rory?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Come with me real quick."**

**"What?  I'm eating here."**

**"Come on.  Let's get you some  more coffee."**

**"We can just call Luke over here."**

**"RORY!"**

**"Okay.  I'm coming."**

            **Rory slid out of the booth and followed Riley to the counter.  When Luke wasn't looking Riley slipped behind the counter and went into the back with Rory following.  Once there Riley made sure no one could hear them.**

**"What's going on?"**

**"Remember yesterday when we were watching Grease?"**

**"Yeah.  We fell asleep in the middle of the movie."**

**"Mom and I didn't.  You know how mom gets excited when the big dance number comes on at the end?"**

**"How could I forget?"**

**"Needless to say she got excited again but my point is she started to cry.  I took her upstairs and asked what was wrong.  She told me that she loves Luke."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah.  I also told her to tell him."**

**"She should."**

**"I know ding dong that's why I told her."**

**"Oh."**

**          Riley and Rory went back outside to finish breakfast.  The next couple days were a blur.  Everything happened so fast.  Lorelai still hadn't told Luke how she felt.  The days came and went and before they knew it the wedding day had arrived.  The four girls at the Gilmore house were getting ready for the wedding.  Rory, and Riley were bridesmaids in the wedding.   They wore floor length sparkly lavender gowns with matching strappy shoes to go.  Two hours later they were all gathered in the church in Hartford making last minute preparations.  Lorelai went looking for Luke and found him in the groom's room.  She still hadn't told him how she felt but she knew it was now or never.**

**"Hey Luke."**

**"Hey.  Thank you for coming."**

**"Of course I was gonna come.  You're my best friend."**

**"So what's up?"**

**"I lied."**

**"When?"**

**"I never had to go to work because of the wedding and three parties."**

**"You came here to tell me that?"**

**"That and to do something."**

**"Do what?"**

**"I'm sorry Luke.  I just have to know."**

**"Know wha . . . ."**

**          Lorelai cut Luke off pressing her lips to his.  She moved her lips swiftly against his and pulled away before he could react.  Needless to say Lorelai got her answer.  She ran from the room in search of her daughters.  Lorelai found them in the bride's room.**

**"Hey Nicole, can I steal my daughters for a second?"**

**"Sure."**

**          Rory and Riley looked at each other and then shrugged.  They followed their mother out of the room.  Lorelai began pacing back and forth not knowing what to do.  Rory grabbed her mother's arms effectively stopping Lorelai from pacing.**

**"Mom, what's wrong?"**

**"I kissed Luke."**

**"What?  When?"**

**"In the groom's room Riley.  I just had to know."**

**"Know what?"**

**"Rory!"**

**"Go.  Nicole needs you.  I'll take care of mom."**

**          Rory disappeared into the bride's room.  Riley made sure the door was closed before continuing the conversation.  **

**"What did you need to know?"**

**"If it was for real."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"You know, the can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars, over the fence, World Series kinda thing."**

**"Was it?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Mom, you have to tell him before it's too late."**

**"I can't ruin his chance to be happy."**

**"Mom, you have to say something even if it is at the wedding.  Follow your heart wherever it may lead you.  Rory and I are behind you on this.   100%. Where you lead, we will follow."**

**"Thanks sweetie."**

**          Lorelai hugged her daughter tightly and wiped a stray tear.  Within a matter of minutes the wedding began.  Riley got into place giving her mom a thumbs up.  Rory walked down the aisle first, Riley behind her, then Sookie.  Nicole and her father were right behind them.  When the wedding march began everyone stood up and looked at the blushing bride.  Nicole made her way up to the altar.  The priest started the ceremony but Lorelai blocked most of it out.  Her attention was drawn back to reality when she heard her chance.**

**"If anyone hear believes these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."**

**          Riley looked at her mother who was looking back at her.  She nodded so Lorelai would speak.  Lorelai hesitated to say something because she didn't want to do something she would regret.  Then she remembered what her daughter had told her.  Throwing all her morals out of the window she stood up.  Assorted gasps could be heard throughout the church.  **

**"I object."**

**"Lorelai . . . ."**

**"I'm sorry Luke.  I can't just sit here and let this happen."**

**          Lorelai started walking out of the church and knowing she wasn't going to tell him how she felt Rory stepped forward out of the line and yelled to her.**

**"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore!  You turn that cute little ass of yours around, walk back up here, and tell Luke what's in your heart or so help me god you will never see another drop of coffee as long as you live!"**

**          Lorelai's eyes widened at the thought of no coffee.  She started walking toward Luke and stopped about two feet from him.  Tears could be seen streaming down her face.**

**"You're the one that I want."**

**"What?"**

**"It's funny actually.  I didn't realize that until I saw the end of the movie Grease."**

**"Lorelai, what are you trying to say?"**

**"I'm in love with you."**

**"I don't know what to say to that."**

**"I'm sorry Luke.  I know that this isn't the time or the place but people have their limits ya know.  I wanted to tell you so bad but I didn't want to get hurt and I didn't want Nicole to be mad at me.  Most of all, I didn't want anything to change between us.  You're my best friend Luke.  Besides my daughters and Sookie, you are the only other person I know for sure that cares.  I want you to get married and have a life of your own.  You're entitled to at least that much but I wasn't ready to let you go.  I'm still not.  If you really expected me to sit there and let this fiasco of a wedding go on, then you're sadly mistaken.  I can't watch you walk out of my life Luke.  I know you'll be there but it's not the same.  I'm going to be honest with you.  Yes, I was upset when I found out you were getting married.  I was even more upset when I found out that you neglected to tell me you were engaged for the last five months.  I never felt like this with Max or any other guy I've dated.  I've put my heart on the line so many times but in reality there was no heart to risk.  I didn't have my heart all of those times I got stood up or dumped. You did.  I should have known sooner.  The can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars, over the fence, World Series kinda thing I've been feeling should have tipped me off.  I'm sorry for everything but there's one last thing I want you to know.  You have the key to my heart Luke.  I want it back."**

**          Lorelai turned around and walked out of the church.  Shortly Riley, Lizzie Shane and Rory followed.  They arrived in Stars Hollow within an hour.  Riley, Rory, Shane and Lizzie went home to change.  Lorelai on the other hand, went walking around Stars Hollow.  Eventually she found herself standing in front of Luke's.  Tears were still streaming down her face but not as quickly.  Lorelai sighed deeply and turned around.  There staring back at her was Luke.  Before Lorelai could say anything Luke walked up to her and placed a finger on her lips.**

**"It's my turn to talk."**

**          Lorelai nodded and waited for Luke to say something but nothing ever came.  The next thing she knew Luke had kissed her.  She could feel his lips moving against hers and his smile when she responded.  A few minutes later they broke apart breathless.**

**"You didn't talk."**

**"Actions speak louder than words."**

**"What about Nicole?"**

**"You seriously think I would get married after hear that?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"Lorelai, have you noticed how much Nicole looks like you?"**

**"I was never around long enough to notice."**

**"What do we do now?"**

** "Luke, one kiss doesn't change anything."**

**"It was two and yes it does."**

**"You're not getting that key back."**

**"Why?"**

**"It's only fair.  You have mine.  I should have yours."**

**"Huh?  Luke, I . . ."**

**          Lorelai was at a loss.  She didn't know what Luke meant until it clicked in her head.  A big smile broke out on Lorelai's face.  She hugged Luke and kissed him hard.  The couple backed up to the diner breaking the kiss momentarily to unlock the door.  The two disappeared behind the door.  About twenty feet away four girls were giggling at the scene they just witnessed.  A guy walked up behind them.**

**"What's so funny?"**

**"Hey cuz."**

**"Cuz?  As in cousin?  Rory, what the hell are you talking about?"**

**"Uncle Luke and Auntie Lorelai."**

**"About damn time."**

**"How about a movie?"**

**"That's a great idea Shane."**

**"Thanks sis."**

**"You know what Ror?"**

**"What?"**

**"Third time's the charm."**

**Author's Note:  Yes I realized I borrowed a phrase from the movie "It Takes Two"  I felt it fit this story.  Tell me what you think of the story.  I love reviews.  Remember:  reviews=more.**


End file.
